


【授翻】Cherry Bomb

by Chocoicy



Category: Green Day
Genre: 924 gilman street, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Attraction, billie's a minx but what's new, blue-haired billie, cherry bomb by the runaways, teenagers not being able to keep it in their pants, they're so drunk, young green day, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 没错，这个小个子居然要翻唱The Runaways的《Cherry Bomb》这首有史以来最火辣的歌——根据Mike的拙见——而Mike却得他妈的静静待着听完整首歌，假装自己心里没有在冒火。他不是因为那个漂亮家伙知道他一直以来最喜欢的歌而兴奋，而是因为他会听到他在吉他独奏时在麦克风前呻吟的声音。这实在是太超过了。或者Mike确定自己的脑袋要他妈的爆炸了，而这个刚上台的蓝色头发的小疯子一点也不会让情况有所好转。
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt, Billie Joe Armstrong/Original Female Character (Implied), Mike Dirnt/Original Female Character (Implied), Tré Cool/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【授翻】Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Nights Causing Teenage Blues (I'm Your Cherry Bomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563754) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> First of all, I have to apologize for translating without authorized, because this fanfic is written by an orphan account so I couldn't contact the author. To the author: I just want to say I love this fanfic so much and if you happen to see it, please let me know if I have your permission to translate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文分别有两part，part2有九千多词所以我打算分两次发，我懒得当作两篇文来发所以就直接分成三个chapters了，但这一更就是完整的part1。两part的时间是连着的，但是如果只看part1也不会感觉故事突然就完结了（这么说是为了给自己有可能会坑打预防针x）。下礼拜开始很忙所以不会有时间翻译了，不过看的人就那么几个，我想你们应该等得起的对吧（顶锅盖逃~

Mike真的……该怎么说呢？行吧——他真他妈的气疯了。

起码他愿意承认这一点——至少在他醉成一滩泥的脑中。他打算一整晚都假装自己清醒得足以走一条直线，虽然他怀疑Tré现在已经盯上他了。也许是因为他才是那个把所有的啤酒和伏特加都倒进喉咙里的人，而Tré只是一边小口喝着自己的啤酒，一边享受着这甜蜜的时光。Mike知道Tré很在意自己只有十六岁而他的肝脏还需要健康的运作很多年这个事实，但是他也知道自己今晚把Tré脑海中的每一根神经都要崩断了。

为什么？你可能会问。嗯，那可能是因为他的生物考试挂了，或者他妈妈把他的手机没收了，又或者他谈了四个月的女朋友为了一个他妈的**光头**而甩了他。多亏了Tré和他们打算去他们最爱的Gilman之前喝进肚子里的啤酒，他真的不太记得原因了。他想他经常挂科，所以那肯定不会影响到他。那就是说只剩下两个选择了，不过Mike总是无法生他妈妈的气太久，所以，对了，就是因为女朋友了。

这最主要不是因为Nat跟他分手了（诚然这他妈的很伤人，但这就是生活嘛，对吧？），而是因为Nat居然为了一个光头而跟他分手。Mike已经看这个该死的运动员不顺眼很久了，这四肢发达的混蛋以为折磨那些染了头发或者穿了孔或者有着任何跟Ray和他那群白痴不一样或显得比他们更聪明的特征的人很有趣。不过他想，要比Ray和他那群白痴朋友更聪明根本不需要花费什么力气吧。

话说回来，Mike都数不清他花了多少时间跟Nat说Ray的坏话了，而现在她突然之间就他妈的跟那个家伙约会了，这可能会导致很多问题。更正：这只会导致一个问题，但是过程可以有很多变数。比如说，Nat可以告诉Ray所有Mike说过的他的坏话，导致Mike被狠揍一顿。又比如说，Ray的小脑瓜觉得前男友最好离Nat远一点，于是Mike被狠揍一顿。再比如说，Nat一声号令下，Mike就会除了因为Nat长得很好看而Ray用下半身来思考之外而毫无理由的被狠揍一顿。

至少他想清楚了，这是件好事，然后他立刻就想到Tré不会是他倾吐少年烦恼的最好对象。他也不想再复述自己的想法了，或许他因为太醉而没法好好说话或者集中注意力去看台上正在表演的乐队对大家来说都是最好的结果。

「你才没有**那么**醉，」Tré恼怒地叹了口气，眼神完全黏在台上的乐队上，「别这么戏精了。」

「我才没有戏……」Mike的太阳穴涌过一阵疼痛，他深吸一口气，疼痛如来时般匆匆地离开了。「而且，」他继续道，却忘了自己究竟想要说什么了。他亲切的搂过Tré的肩膀，「我玩得正**开心**呢！」

Tré看了他一会儿，然后拍了拍他的胸膛，「对不起，伙计。你知道这里是不允许喝酒的——你之前就应该把你想喝的都喝完。」

Mike明了地哼了哼，除了他现在其实什么都想不太清楚，他只想确保Tré知道他正玩得开心。他确实正玩得开心。这里的音乐很棒，还有个漂亮女孩就躺在某个地方，所以如果Tré要抛弃他去和一个性感的贝斯手调情或者其他什么的，他也有个后备方案。他不确定有哪个女孩会愿意和像他那样喝醉了还瘦得皮包骨的人度过一晚上，但是，嘿，没关系。 他还是可以再去喝点啤酒什么的。

「你真的有在听吗？」

「我在努力，」Mike呻吟了一声，把他的胳膊从Tré的肩膀上移开。他突然感到绝望，而Tré一定是感受到了，因为他明显进入了戒备状态。「她究竟为什么要跟Raymond在一起？他又丑，还是金发，在阳光下看上去就像是光头一样。」

Tré在今晚第一百万次叹气，并开始咬指甲，「我不想让你难过，Mickey，不过我得说Ray比你帅多了。而且他很受欢迎。而且他真的能拿起一个该死的足球。」

「你是在暗示我不能拿起一个该死的足球吗？」

「我没有暗示任何东西，」Tré嘘了一声，因为Mike开始完全不自觉的大喊大叫，现在已经有一些人在盯着他们了。「我就直说了，别喊了。」

Mike把眼神从Tré身上挪开，转而直直地望着前面的墙壁。他强忍住喉咙里痒痒的想要打嗝的冲动，他现在最不需要的就是Tré抱怨他不卫生和恶心，尽管他记得自从他们在他家外面碰头以来，Tré至少放了三个屁。

「我想我要去和他们的鼓手谈谈。」乐队演出结束离开舞台后的五分钟左右，他听到了Tré低声说道。他隐约记得Tré几分钟前就说过差不多的话，但是当他试图思考太久的时候，他的头就开始痛，所以他只是耸耸肩。

「去吧，我想。」他含糊地说道。他有点害怕独处，他不想有时间去思考或者生闷气，而这正是他喝醉或者嗑嗨了之后的常态。但是Tré就是个交际花，他想他最好还是让Tré从别人身上得到足够的注意力，尤其是他现在还处于这样的状态。

Tré等到那个鼓手独自一人的时候才站起来走过去，于是Mike现在又一个人待着了。他几乎立刻就开始生闷气，这已经比他想象的要来得晚得多了。他满脑子都是操他的Ray和操他的Nat，更糟糕的是，Ray操Nat，这真是……**恶心**。太恶心了。他试图在要把喝进肚子的啤酒都吐出来之前把这想法从脑子里赶出去。

于是取而代之的是，他等待着下一个表演者上台演奏，而他自己则玩着他手指上因为弹贝斯而形成的老茧。他现在比之前更留意到周围的环境了——不，他没有清醒，绝对没有清醒，尽管他非常希望能清醒过来——他也痛苦地意识到Tré看起来在他所在的地方过得非常愉快，所以他应该还得独自傻站着好一会儿。

他快要开始数他手上的青筋了，正在此时一抹亮光出现在他的眼角。他快速的转过头——起码以他的清醒程度来说能做到的最快速度——立马就被眼前那一坨扎眼的亮蓝色吸引了目光。

他不是第一次看到有人染头发，但他想这是个很有趣的选择，毕竟大部分人都会选择染金色、白色或者粉红色。他没怎么见过染蓝色头发的男生，而现在这个家伙正爬上台，他绊倒了太多次以至于Mike怀疑他究竟比自己清醒多少。

他目前为止只看到他的后脑勺，但他控制不住自己在那个人好几次试着拿起吉他又失败的过程中欣赏他漂亮的蓝色卷发。终于，有人帮他把背带绕过他的头，吉他大约安置在他的腹部前面。然后他转过身，准备好面对观众。

如果Mike之前觉得那家伙的后脑勺挺好看的，那么他现在看到的可以说是一个大大的惊喜。他的正脸比他的后脑勺还要好看，而在他之前努力在台上平衡自己的那整整三分钟里，Mike可没预想过这个。根据他所能看到的——他站在后排，尽管整个场地并不是很大，他还是希望可以站到前排好方便自己近距离欣赏那家伙的美——那个人还挺矮的，比麦架高不了多少，他的手就放在他腹部前的桃红色电吉他上面，显得他的手也很小。

他喜欢他棕色的大眼睛、噘着的嘴唇、窄窄的肩膀和小巧的鼻子，他看上去就像是一个朋克版本的洋娃娃，而这真不应该让双臂交叉在胸前站在那儿的Mike不禁憋住了呼吸的。这很愚蠢。同样愚蠢的是，这个家伙对着麦克风问的第一件事就是他是否吸引了所有人的注意力，就好像Mike给予他的痴迷还不足以抵过那一大群人似的。Mike羞愧地凝视着他。

「我想大家现在应该都在听我说话了。」他含糊地说。他的声音带着明显的鼻音，让Mike差点以为他得了感冒或其他什么病。但他不知怎的就是知道这应该是那家伙平时说话的方式，音调有点高、带着浓重的鼻音、语气还有点甜，这对他烂醉如泥的大脑来说真的有点运转不过来了。「我的名字是Billie Joe，我想说，女孩们都他妈的**烂**透了！」

Mike眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，然后转过头对上了位于房间另一头的Tré的目光。Tré已经在看着自己了，他们都皱着眉头，一脸困惑，然后Billie Joe再次开口说话，他们又把注意力转回到台上。

「除了今晚在这里的女孩们，我敢肯定你们都很可爱。」他依旧含糊地说，就好像他无法控制自己说话的音量。今晚在这里真的可能有人比Mike还要醉吗？「但大部分女孩都他妈的烂透了，这让我恶心又伤心，所以我现在喝得超级他妈的醉，」他咕哝道，就好像所有人还看不出来似的。「所以，操你的，Julia！你和你那些该死的大学生！」

小房间里的人在欢呼和笑声中咆哮，在空中挥舞着拳头以给台上的小家伙一点道德上的支持。Billie对着麦克风清了清喉咙，Mike被逗乐的摇摇头。

「在我开始表演之前——」他打了个嗝，「我还想说一句话。」他深呼吸了一下，而每一个从他那宝石般红艳的嘴唇蹦出来的词都让Mike的心悬在半空中。「如果这里有帅哥想做爱，你可以在我表演完后来找我！我现在他妈的受够女人了，该死的! 」

观众们再次起哄，而Mike发现自己在歇斯底里的大笑，因为Billie正在试着把自己的胳膊从吉他背带的缠绕中解救出来——鬼知道他当初是怎么被缠上的——并且失败了。这真他妈是个宝库。为了好好看这可爱的小个子的表演，他控制住了自己举起手大叫我可以的冲动。

在一些女观众的帮助下，Billie终于解开了被背带缠绕着的胳膊。他的蓝色头发仍然是Mike最关注的地方，还有他仿佛总是红肿的嘴唇。Mike着迷于观赏他说话，看着他的嘴唇开开合合，特别是当他看到他那两排可爱的、歪歪扭扭的牙齿时。这样的男生到底是从哪里来的？

Mike差点没意识到Billie已经开始弹奏他的吉他了，而在观众们开始喝彩和吹口哨时，他才认出了这是什么歌的前奏。

你是要告诉Mike，他得看着这个有着蓝色头发、大眼睛、肉嘟嘟的嘴巴、短卷发的混蛋翻唱《Cherry Bomb》，而忍住不要跑上舞台亲吻他的脸颊？他觉得有点头晕，于是后退几步靠到最近的墙边。

没错，这个小个子居然要翻唱The Runaways的《Cherry Bomb》这首有史以来最火辣的歌——根据Mike的拙见——而Mike却得他妈的静静待着听完整首歌，假装自己心里没有在冒火。他不是因为那个漂亮家伙知道他一直以来最喜欢的歌而兴奋，而是因为他会听到他在吉他独奏时在麦克风前呻吟的声音。这实在是太超过了。

『Can't stay at home, can't stay at school.（无法呆在家里，无法困在学校。）』那家伙开始唱了，声音还是带着性感的鼻音，他的嘴巴离麦克风如此之近，令Mike想要尖叫。他的手在快速的拨弦，他看上去比之前还要醉——双眼紧闭，身体本能的支撑着自己靠在麦架上，差点就会把吉他撞到麦架上。『Old folks say, “you poor little fool.”（老古董们都在说：“你这个愚蠢的小家伙。”）』

Mike忍不住跟着哼起歌来，他的眼角瞄到Tré在随着节奏跳动。这家伙似乎就是为舞台而生的，不仅仅是因为他有着漂亮的脸蛋。虽然这个也很重要，他想。

Mike在Billie唱到副歌时开始上下摆动他的头，又时不时停下来看看他。

『Hello, daddy! Hello, mom!（你好，爹地！你好，妈咪！）』Billie喊道，他疯狂的摇着头，脸上充满着狂喜。『I'm your **ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!** Hello, world,（我是你的樱桃炸弹！你好，世界，）』他在此时睁开了眼睛，而Mike敢肯定他绝对是故意的，『I'm your wild girl.（我是你的狂野女孩。）』

Mike的体内因此而燃烧。这个跟小精灵似的家伙对麦克风呻吟着说自己是个狂野女孩让他感到兴奋和烦恼，这对他来说是一个从未踏足的新领域。刺痛感传遍全身，他不得不擦掉上唇上的汗水，免得汗水滴到他的下巴，连带着还有他那该死的口水，而这一切都是因为这个Billie。

表演还在继续。

『Stone age love and strange sounds, too.（石器时代的爱情，还有奇怪的声音。）』他低声吟唱道，一声短促的喘息在句尾泄露了出来，又引来了一阵轻佻的口哨声。Billie似乎还挺享受的，这个该死的混蛋。『Come on, baby, let me get to you.（来吧，宝贝，让我靠近你。）』

Mike低下头粗暴的揉了揉自己的脸，试图把那些肮脏的画面和吉他的声音暂时抛诸脑后，好让自己可以透一口气并忘却这个空间里的空气变得越来越稀薄的感觉。他回过神来，立刻就又回到了那种恍惚的状态。

『Hello, daddy! Hello, mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello, world, I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!（你好，爹地！你好，妈咪！我是你的樱桃炸弹！你好，世界，我是你的狂野女孩！我是你的樱桃炸弹！）』

如Mike所料，Billie就跟着原唱的编曲来唱，也就是说在整段吉他独奏里他都会在呻吟。Mike不知道他应该为这个事实而感到欣慰还是悔恨，他只知道，Billie相信是时候开始他的吉他独奏了，同时在再次唱到副歌之前，他的呻吟声也越来越大声。

Mike调整了一下裤裆。

『I'll give you something to live for.（我来给你一些生活的意义。）』Billie风骚的在麦克风前咯咯笑着，仿佛下一秒就要大喊**「谁来操我」***。『Have ya, grab ya 'til your sore（拥有你，霸占你，直到你欲火焚生。）』

_（*原文“somebody fuck me”，well…比莉确实说过，每次我翻看那场live的这一段我就觉得这篇文是真的没有ooc啊hhhh）_

他不知道自己是否比来时还要醉，但是他唯一能想到的就是他脑子里都是红色和黑色的色块，而且他很确定自己能尝到那股味道。他可以看到它们在舞台上，在Billie色情地咧嘴笑着，演奏着甚至都不属于他的吉他时包裹着他。从歌曲本身到这舞台上的小疯子身上穿的衣服，一切都是红色和黑色的。

不，一切都是红色和黑色，还有亮蓝色的。亮得如电流般从Billie开始演奏出那些下流的音符开始就窜过Mike的脊椎，亮得Mike如上瘾般永远都看不够Billie头上那漂亮的蓝色。

『Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb!（樱桃炸弹！）』

Mike在过去的一里年每周都会来Gilman，但他不确定自己是否曾听过如现在这般响亮的掌声。不过他能确定的是，Billie只凭出现在这里，就值得拥有这些掌声和更多的东西。他觉得他无论在何地做何事，都应该沐浴在爱和聚光灯当中，而且他很肯定他不会对此表示反对的。他快要被逼疯了。

Billie Joe现在汗流浃背的，他的前额上粘着一缕头发，满是汗渍的衬衫因为汗水而粘在他的身体上。他的脸上一直挂着表演时那种神采奕奕的表情，他仔细地看着人群，就像在挑剔、审视。

Mike差点就忘了房间里还有其他人在大声欢呼。

「谁要……」Billie无力地对着麦克风低语道，他轻轻地喘息，双手死死地抓住麦架。观众们仍在欢呼，而他仍然烂醉如泥。「谁要上来和我亲热。」

观众再次爆发出一轮比之前还要大声的欢呼，但Mike仿佛完全听不见。他只意识到自己的嘴有多干，或者他的裤子突然变得多么不舒服，或者Billie的眼神是怎样巡视底下的观众，在找一个可能合他眼缘的人。

有好几个男的举起手大喊，试图获得Billie的注意，不过遗憾的是，没有人符合要求。所谓的要求，也就是符合Billie的审美。当他不喜欢某个人，他会很直接的告诉他们，你太丑了，或者太矮了，或者太壮了，但好像并没有人会被这个热辣的小疯子冒犯到。

Mike不知道这是怎么了，他不知道是这个家伙身上的哪一点让他如此性感，除了他的外表之外。不只是这样的，还有他在舞台上的自信，他愿意在众人面前和一个男人亲热这个事实，而且他对此的态度就像是一个顽皮的臭小子。大概是这样吧——再加上Mike喝醉了的事实和Billie Joe本身，让他立马举起了手。

Billie的眼神就没离开过前排的观众，就好像他已经忘记了后排还有人似的。但Mike不知为何，就是不想走上前去。可能是因为他也没有那么想和Billie亲热，就算是另一个人替他做这件事，只是看着这个可怜的小家伙融化和扭动，他也很满足。

当他从对Billie的迷恋中回过神来，他发现有两道目光聚集到自己的身上。他注意到的第一道目光是属于Tré的——他还是跟他的那个鼓手坐在舞台边，手上拿着一罐可乐，给了他一个充满质疑的笑容。然而第二道目光……

第二道目光恰好是属于Mike接下来的几个星期里将会做的可悲的青少年春梦的主角，也就是在几分钟前无懈可击地演唱了《Cherry Bomb》的那个人。那双大眼睛似乎在挑战他，但Mike在恍惚中被困在原地，他的手臂仍然高举过头顶，另一只空着的手就插在口袋中。

「那就上来吧。」Billie对着麦克风发出了猫似的呼噜声。Mike几乎是随着本能把手臂放回体侧，而观众在哄然大吼着、**大吼着**——仿佛他的心脏一般，用从未有过的速度撞击着他的胸膛。

他突然过度敏感的感觉到身后的两个家伙拍了拍他的肩膀，就像是在祝贺他，又或者是在鼓励他。他希望他看上去不像是快要吓得尿裤子，即使他比以往的每一刻要都更接近这种状态。

「别让我等着。」

这促使Mike采取行动。他的双脚自动往前走，他决然地大步迈向舞台，跳上台的动作比他清醒的时候——清醒的知道自己他妈的将要做什么——能做到的更为优雅。到台上后他花了一分钟来站稳，当他抬起头时，他看到Billie Joe就站那里，离自己最多只有一米远。

Billie全程看着Mike试图搞清楚状况，而由于这天杀的小精灵完全不动，Mike只好向前走几步直到他们到达面对面的距离。老实说，他已经忘了自己上台来是要干嘛的了。他他妈的忘了为什么自己会被扯上台，他现在满脑子都是原来Billie的眼睛是绿色而不是棕色的。

「你究竟还做不做了？」Billie轻声说道，带着挑战的意味。Mike从来都不会在喝醉的时候对任何一个挑战退缩。

他尽可能平稳地伸出手，一只手托着Billie的腰，另一只手托着他的后脑勺，只是把自己的头向前倾。他最初是想要悠着点来的，他想要感受Billie嘴唇的柔软和他一点点的回应。但是他忘了Billie是个烦人的小混蛋。

Billie开始顽固的啃咬起Mike的嘴唇直到Mike似乎唯一能做的就是中断他们的亲吻，他把放在Billie后脑勺上的手滑到他的腰上，就放在自己的另一只手旁边，然后继续这个吻。不过这次比上一次的速度更快，嘴张得更大，目的从享受Billie嘴唇的触感变成了只是为了让他闭嘴。

这有点出乎Billie的意料——至少可以这么说——而他所能做的就只是一只手放在Mike的脸颊上，另一只手搂着他的脖子，懒洋洋地搭在Mike的肩膀上。Mike不知道为什么他觉得这股慵懒劲儿是如此的性感，重点是，这感觉就像这是世上最随意的事情，Billie的态度就好像、就好像他已经认识Mike好久了，而且他们已经这么干过无数次了。

他得说不幸的是他们正站在麦克风前面，也就是说从他们的唇间泄露出的每一声水声和Billie繁忙的双唇发出的那些细小的呻吟都能被听得清清楚楚。他紧紧地粘着Mike的身体，并抚弄着他的头发，让Mike也忍不住发出了小小的声音。

有那么一瞬间Billie打断了他们的亲吻，然后开始舔舐Mike的下唇，就像一只他妈的猫，Mike能清楚看到他的瞳孔是怎么放大的，他整个人是多么的不可理喻。这让他到了一个箭在弦上不得不发的地步，他继续他们公开亲热的环节，这次换他把手插进Billie亮蓝色的卷发中。他很好奇这蓝色是不是喷上去的，这个小疯子是不是只为了这场演出才暂时染了头发，他默默在心中记住待会儿一定要看看自己的手指上有没有一些蓝色染发剂。

他们的鼻子互相碰撞，牙齿撞击牙齿，舌头和舌头纠缠，很快Mike就感到有点该死的唾液沿着嘴角流出来。最妙的是他不知道那究竟是谁的唾液，因为Billie曾主动把他的小舌头伸到他嘴巴的最深处。他很肯定自己在某个时刻不小心咬到了Billie的嘴唇，而Billie的呜咽声让他感到更加晕眩。

他突然意识到了他们周围的欢呼声，他妈的所有观众都看着他们吮吸对方的嘴唇。幸好Mike喝醉了，否则他现在就会吐得Billie满身都是。偶尔有些轻佻的口哨声和起哄的吼声，还有些人喊叫着让他们滚下台或者赶紧演奏几首歌。

Billie是先退开的那个——当然了，这个混蛋——他用手腕擦干自己湿润的嘴唇，直直盯着Mike仿佛要看进他的灵魂。Mike倒抽一口气——差点被口中那些他都已经忘了它存在的多余的唾液呛到——然后开始慢慢后退，直到他走到舞台边缘，被台下的观众扯下去。观众们拍打他的背，有些甚至抱他或亲他的头发。

他从来没有中断过与Billie Joe的眼神交流，除了当这个小疯子弯下腰去抓起那把被丢弃的红色吉他时，他用他带着浓重鼻音、沙哑、无力的声音说道，「我还想再唱一首该死的歌。」

Mike实在很想朝他欢呼喝彩，因为现在他感觉自己就应该这么做或者做些同样尴尬且愚蠢的行为。但Billie在整个调试吉他——可能就只是为了再次撞到它——的过程中仍然在向他抛媚眼。

他选择演唱的另一首歌是The Ramones的《Beat On The Brat*》，而Mike一边随着节奏摆头，一边与他保持着眼神接触。起码他还有些自知之明，他想。

_（*Brat，小屁孩的意思。）_

「兄弟！」他听到有人大喊，好像是从远处传来的。他已经猜到是谁了。

但他不想打断他们的眼神交流。

「**兄弟！**」Tré更大声的喊道，一拳打在他的肩膀上。这让Mike停止了视奸*Billie Joe并把注意力转回到他的朋友身上，Tré的表情看上去就像是见鬼了和中奖了混合在一起。「那简直是**史诗级**的场面！你究竟是从哪里学来用舌头干那种事情的，伙计？那真是……」他摇了摇头，就像是要把他的震惊甩掉，但这仍然无助于他冷静下来。Mike想这是他最不想看到的事情了。

_（*原文eye-fucking。）_

「我依然不敢相信这真的发生了，伙计。」Mike坦白道，他在转过头之前就已经知道Billie正在看着他，「这就像……呼！」

「他妈的确实是『呼』，伙计！」Tré还是无法停止大声逼逼，Mike本来想要对此发表一番意见，但是Billie他妈的决定现在是时候对他眨了下眼睛，于是Mike本来想说的话都被抛到九霄云外了——连带着还有他的自制力。

「他他妈的向我眨眼睛，」他喃喃道。这句话本来只是打算对自己说的，不知道怎么却对着Tré说了出来。他现在都不知道自己还是不是醉了。不，更正一下，他都不知道自己的醉意是因为Billie Joe今晚的表演，或者其他更好的东西，他什么都不知道了。他只知道Nat跟这个漂亮的小精灵比起来就是一坨屎。

Tré又摇了摇头，「我不敢相信你居然可以跟那个Cherry Bomb舌吻，而我却只能困在那边摸ABBA的屁股。」

Mike缓慢的看向他，「ABBA的屁股？」

「他是个该死的ABBA的超级粉丝。就是——我该怎么面对这个事实？」

Mike开始咯咯地笑起来，觉得今天晚上以来，他内心的紧张感终于开始消失了，尤其是几分钟前才达到了顶峰。「ABBA也……挺酷的。」

「得了吧，**Cherry Bomber***，」Tré气愤地喷了口气，把自己没怎么喝过的可乐推到Mike胸前。「我要去打一炮，是你先开的头的。」

_（*实在是不知道该怎么翻了，就原文上吧。）_

Tré蹦蹦跳跳的走开了，Mike笑了出来，他往可乐罐里看了一眼，然后喝了一大口。他在听到吉他演奏到尾声时看了看台上，Billie就在那儿，努力解开吉他背带和电线的缠绕，接着抬起头巡视了一圈整个房间。Mike在他们有眼神接触时对他举起了可乐罐，仿佛在向他祝酒。Billie没有任何反应，只是闪电般的放下吉他然后跳下台。Mike的眼神一直追随着他，看着Billie带着醉意地跟一些不认识的人有说有笑打打闹闹，然后他看向台侧，看到Tré在跟那个鼓手亲热。他留意到贴在那个家伙身上的ABBA T恤了，忍不住对着可乐偷笑起来。

他的视线又捕捉到了别的什么。他有种似曾相识的感觉，因为他的眼角再次瞄到那抹熟悉的、甜蜜的亮蓝色，他快速地转过头。

「你有笔吗？」Billie语气甜甜的问道。他眼神的迷离，看起来有点神志不清。Mike迷失在他的双眼中好一会儿，但他醒悟到自己可以等下次再细数他眼中的金色斑点。天呐，他都不知道还会不会有下次。

「呃，什么？」他根本就是在废话。他悄悄的享受起了Billie厌烦地呼了口气的反应。有那么一会儿，这个小个子开始巡视整个房间就像是在检查什么。他一句话都没说就走开了，但Mike知道他会回来的，所以他也没有挽留。他直视前方，假装没有看见Billie把自己抛到另一个男的身上。他自嘲的笑了笑。

果然，Billie在一两分钟后就回来了，而且这次他的小手中还握着一只黑色圆珠笔。Mike看了看那支笔，又看了看Billie，努力摆出最自然的表情并尽量让自己不要失去理智。只有几个情况下，Billie会在这一切发生之后需要一支笔，而Mike肯定他不是要用这支笔来捅死自己，所以……

Billie拉过Mike的右臂并抓住他的手腕，让他的手在自己在上面写写画画时保持平稳。Mike希望自己的心跳声不会大声到从Billie站着的位置都能听见，Billie在潦草的写数字的间隙暗示性的瞄了他几眼，发现Mike每一次都会回望过来。

「你应该他妈的庆幸我现在喝醉了，」Billie在写完最后一个数字的时候低语道，说话时握着Mike的手臂的时间比必要的时间长了一点，「要不然你肯定得不到这个。」

Mike真的不知道该怎么回应，于是他只是呆呆的点点头，因为Billie带着醉意的笑声而微笑起来。

「你他妈的会打给我的对吧？」

Mike愚蠢的咧嘴笑着，「他妈的**当然了**，我会打给你的。」

Billie揉了一把他那可爱的蓝色卷毛，轻柔地把一些发丝绕到耳后，「好的。」

他确定Billie要回到他的朋友身边或者要走了或者类似的，所以他把脑海中所能想到的第一件也是好一阵子以来唯一一件事说了出来。

「我可以，呃……再来一遍吗？」他含糊的说道，忍住因为尴尬而一头撞墙的冲动。他不久以前还在台上把这家伙吻得死去活来，而显然现在他决定又要做回一个该死的蠢蛋。这真是谢谢那些廉价啤酒了。

Billie没有用语言来回应他，也就是说他搂着Mike的脖子把他拉近自己，实现了他的愿望，在他唇上印上一个火辣且久到足以让Mike反应过来的湿吻。Mike感到那股刺痛感再次窜过他的脊椎，Billie的腰在他的双臂中感觉比之前在台上感到的更加纤细。他是那么的娇小，也就是说Mike可以轻易抱起他然后在任何他想要的地方亲吻他。但如此般娇小的他，啃咬的力度却一点都不小，起码在他喝醉的时候是这样。这真太他妈的令人满足了，他小心翼翼地在手臂上的墨迹上划了划，这时Billie抽身离开，从凳子上抓起他的外套然后消失了。

有几件事是Mike觉得必须要强调一下的。第一件事是，在他回到家的时候，他已经能记住Billie写在他手臂上的号码了，尽管这对他而言完全不值得惊讶——或者对任何人而言也是，他觉得。第二件事是，他浪费了生命中一去不复返的两个小时来找他的古早Runaways专辑。不，更正一下，他确实把这两个小时挣回来了。他想那用来单曲循环《Cherry Bomb》的两个小时能补偿回来。

还有，最后一件事是，他又他妈的花了一个小时来试图鼓起勇气拿起他那该死的手机（在他从他妈妈手中把手机拿回来之后）并拨出那已经刻在他眼皮上的电话号码。

他想最重要的是他最终还是在星期六有了有一个约会安排，而他会毫无廉耻地用一整天来抚摸那亮蓝色的头发，还有亲热，**非常多**的亲热。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目就是xjb翻的，别笑我。实在是累了，翻不动了。所以不接受任何负面评论，只能夸这篇文或者给我的翻译提意见。


End file.
